


Equal Playing Field

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FBI, Navy, Post-Series, Torture, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: After Stanford, Veronica joins the FBI. How does her friends, father and Logan deal with her getting hurt on the job?Post series, not movie compliant except Logan is in the Navy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732913) by [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA). 



> I wrote this months ago and I've used it for inspiration for other projects. I read it again and realized it could be posted on it's own. I could flesh it out, but I won't. It was inspired by another piece where Logan is the injured party. (It's really good, you should read it)

Veronica's body flew backwards and slammed into the stone wall across the alley. She landed hard on her chest, grunting. She moved her arms, pushing herself up off the dirty pavement. She winced, getting to her knees and looking back. She coughed and it hurt. She leaned a hand against the stone wall and pulled herself up to her feet. Her knees buckled and she fell back down again with a soft groan. She growled and stood again, wincing through the pain. She looked up as a man walked closer to her. He was grinning sadistically. He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, holding her up. Her feet kicked against the pavement, the toes of her shoes barely touching. 

“We're not done, Agent.” He licked his lips, watching her. He pulled her by the neck into the warehouse. He slammed the door behind him.

 

Logan looked around his apartment. He was missing something. He checked his pockets for his keys, phone and his wallet. He checked the stove, the coffee maker and the faucets. Nothing was left on or running. He looked around, unable to shake the feeling. He walked out the door and locked it up. His phone was ringing and he juggled the keys as he pulled it out. He swiped at it quickly before it went to voicemail. He didn't bother to check to see who it was. “Hello?”

“Logan?” 

He recognized the voice. It was female and timid. He hadn't heard it in years. She wasn't in his current circle of friends, but he never had a problem with her. She hasn't called him since they were in school together. Then it hit him why she would call. They had one common connection. His heart dropped to his stomach. He had to lean against the outside of his front door to keep from falling over. “What happened to her, Mac?” 

“She's in the hospital.” Mac struggled over the words. “She was found this morning.”

“Found?” He felt like he had been punched in the gut. 

“She's not in good shape, Logan.” Mac was crying. “You should get to Portland as soon as you can.” She struggled to keep the sobs back.

“What the hell is she doing in Portland?” Logan felt the anger rising in him. It was better than worry or guilt. He could feed off anger.

“Logan, she might not make it. Just, hurry up. Call me when you land. I'll tell you where she is.” Mac waited.

“Ok, Mac.” He calmed, realizing time was a factor. “I'll call you soon.” 

Mac hung up and left Logan to his thoughts. He opened his door back up and ran to his closet. He packed some clothes, trying his best to remember boxers and deodorant. He couldn't be sure though and could just buy more when he got up there. He called a cab, thinking he probably shouldn't drive. He was going through a form of shock and didn't want to make it worse by operating a large machine. 

He arrived in Portland half a day later. He called Mac and met her at her hotel room. After a long embrace, he looked down at her. “What happened?”

Mac took a deep breath. “She was working on a case.”

“PI stuff? A bounty?” He titled his head.

Mac blinked. “Um. She's in the FBI. I thought you knew that.”

Logan fell back on the couch. “Uh. No. No one told me.” He stared off.

“Oh. Sorry.” Mac sat next to him. 

“She was working a case?” He started after a minute.

“Yea. I just know it was a serial killer and she was determined to catch him.” Mac took a calming breath. “When you see her-” She stopped, looking over to Logan.

Logan perked up and looked back at Mac. “Tell me, Mac.” His eyes were big and bloodshot.

“She's been beaten pretty bad. She's hooked up to all sorts of machines. It's hard to see.” Mac bit her bottom lip.

“Oh God.” He leaned back. “Her dad know? Wallace?” He looked over, panicked.

Mac nodded, putting a hand on his arm. “Yes. Keith is there with her and Wallace is coming up tomorrow.

Logan sighed a bit. “Can we go see her?”

“Sure. Just leave your bag here.” Mac stood slowly. “I'm going to go freshen up a bit.” 

Logan nodded and watched her go to the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the kitchenette area and turned on the water. He splashed some on his face and sighed.

 

Mac lead them through the halls of the hospital. Logan followed behind her. He wanted to see her, but now, he was scared of facing what happened to her. Up until he sees her in the bed, she's still safe in college somewhere. 

Mac turned the corner and stopped short, causing Logan to run into her back. Logan reached out and grabbed Mac's shoulders and kept her from stumbling forward. He looked up to what caused her to stop and sighed. Piz was blinking down at them.

“Mac. Hey.” He looked up slowly. “Logan.”

“Piz, so nice of you to come.” Mac smiled.

“Of course.” He smiled softly to Mac. “Keith is in with her now.” He turned back up to Logan. “You'll have to wait.”

Logan looked at Piz. The anger was rising again and he made fists before slowly releasing them. He was glad he was able to beat up Piz before. Knowing he would win another fight keeps him from punching that smug look off his face now. Logan nodded to him. “Sure. I have no other plans.”

Piz smirked a bit. “I'm going to go. I spent the morning with her.”

Mac raised a brow. “Any change?”

“Nothing.” Piz's voice got a bit shaky. Logan watched him closely. “The doctors aren't talking to me, but Keith says that it-” He swallowed. “It doesn't look good.” Piz pulled Mac into a hug.

Logan stood back, waiting for Mac to finish hugging Piz. He sighed softly. 

Mac pulled back and Piz leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Call me if something changes. I'm going to go have some dinner with the parents.”

“Sure thing, Piz.” Mac offers a small smile and nods.

Mac turned and walked towards the room and looked up to two armed police in bulletproof vests on either side of the door. “Gentlemen, good evening.” She smiled softly to them.

The men each gave a nod, but turned and glared at Logan.

“This is Logan Echolls. He's a friend of Veronica's.” Mac smiled. “Keith will vouch for him too.” 

Logan nodded to the men, trying not to freak out. The fact that Veronica needed to be guarded worried him. He gave an involuntary smile at the thought of Keith Mars vouching for him, but didn't make a noise.

“Mr. Mars is inside now. If you'd like, I'll tell him there's more visitors outside waiting.” One of the men said.

“Thanks, Gary.” Mac smiled. 

Gary nodded and opened the door. He slipped inside. A moment later, he reappeared. “Keith will be out in a minute.”

Mac smiled. “Thanks.” She turned to Logan. “Want some coffee or something?”

Logan blinked down at her. “Uh. No. I'm fine.” He paused. “Thanks.”

Mac nodded. “I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be outside when you want to head back to the hotel.” She stopped and put a hand on Logan's arm. “Take your time. I'm in no rush.”

Logan nodded.

Mac walked down the hall and Logan sat in one of the chairs in the hall. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He heard the door open and looked up, slowly lifting his head off the wall. He stared at Keith for a moment before giving him a respectful nod.

Keith blinked down at Logan and wiped at his cheek. “Logan. This is a surprise.” He cleared his throat and looked around. “What happened to Mac?”

Logan sat up. “She went to get coffee. She'll be back in a minute.”

Keith nodded. “What do you know?”

Logan exhaled. “Not much. She was working on a case and she was found today. Something about a serial killer.”

“I don't know the details, but she's pretty beaten up. She's covered in bruises and stitches. She was brought in with internal bleeding, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, broken arm and leg and head trauma.” Keith was holding back his emotions.

Logan couldn't. He blinked up at Keith, shocked and appalled.

“You can see her. It's hard to look at her, though.”

Logan stood up and hugged Keith. He did it without thinking it through. But, Keith hugged the man back. They backed away from each other and Keith wiped his tears again. “Go ahead and see her.” He moved to the side so Logan could walk directly into the room. 

Logan passed the guards, letting out a slow breath as he entered the room. It was dimly lit. The only light in the room was a light over some cupboards to the side. It illuminated the room enough you didn't walk into anything, but it wasn't enough to read. He turned around and closed the door gently. 

He turned around, looking to the bed. He saw a few machines hooked up to the patient on the bed. He walked towards her, eyes darting around at the beeps and buzzes. She was on a ventilator. She had her heart monitored. There were a couple other machines that Logan wasn't sure what they were. He reached the end of the bed and looked down to the petite female in the bed. He gasped, eyes instantly filling with tears. She was wrapped in bandages on half of what he could see and the other half was black or blue. She looked like she was chewed on and spit out. Her eyes were closed, or he assumed so. One side was covered with a bandage and the other was swollen up. He noticed her right arm was in a cast. He could tell the leg on the same side was wrapped in a cast and under the blanket. She looked so tiny in the bed and very broken.

“Veronica?”

No one had told him if she would be awake or asleep. He assumed asleep. Healthy people on the mend wake up. She didn't respond or move. She didn't let him know she heard him at all. He noticed a chair on her left side and sat next to it. He reached forward and took her left hand into his slowly. Her fingers were between his as he gingerly touched them.

“I came as soon as Mac called me.” 

He was watching her hand. He didn't want to miss if she had a reaction. He held her hand tighter now. He noticed it looked banged up. She had bruises on her knuckles and her nails were broken. Logan took a breath as he thought of her fighting back against the guy. 

“I hope you fucked him up, Roni. I bet you did.”

Images of Veronica fighting for her life cycled through his mind and he had to shake his head to clear it. He leaned forward and kissed her hand, trying not to move any other part of her.

“I'm here, Ronica. I'm here for you. Come back to me.”

Veronica didn't move. Logan sat there for over an hour watching her. After an hour, he moved the chair and got comfortable, closing his eyes with his hand still on hers. Keith came in after some time and put a blanket on top of Logan. He bent over and kissed his daughter's head and left. 

 

It was early morning hours when Veronica first stirred. She made a groan noise and lifted her right hand. She winced, feeling the pain of the broken arm. She switched to her left, but it was held down. She wiggled it free and raised it to her mouth. She yanked the tubes from her throat, coughing. She winced at the beeping coming from the side of the bed. She was in a bed, a hospital bed. She saw the commotion she had caused. Nurses came into the room, pushing aside someone who was standing at the side of the bed. She felt hands on her. She hurt. She winced at the pain, but they didn't stop checking her out.

“Miss Mars?” A cheerful older brunette woman was looking down at her. “Hiya, sweetie. We're taking care of you. You're in a hospital. Do you understand me, honey?”

Veronica sighed and nodded, wincing. “It's Agent.” It hurt to talk, but she wasn't some little girl this woman was going to baby.

The woman nodded, smirking. “Agent Mars. I apologize.” The other nurses moved out of the room, but the brunette stayed back. “I'm Cathy.” She slipped a button into Veronica's hand. “Tap this and I'll jog down here, see what you need.” She smiled.

Veronica looked to her hand and nodded. “Tap, jog.”

Cathy smirked. “Right. How's your pain? Need something? You are pretty beaten up, Agent.” She checked some of the bandages.

Veronica swallowed and tried to focus her mind. “Boss... questioning... can't be doped too much.”

Cathy nodded. “Right. It's three in the morning, sunshine. I'm sure a little morphine would be ok. Alright?”

Veronica nodded slowly. 

Cathy grinned. “Alright. Let me ok that with your doctor. Your dad is still out in the hall, but you have this strapping young man who just held your hand for hours to visit with while I'm away.” Cathy winked and turned.

Veronica blinked and turned to look at who was standing to the side. “Who..”

Logan stepped up, sheepishly. “Hey, Veronica.”

Veronica blinked. “Ok. Pretty sure head trauma. Who are you?”

Logan blinked. “You don't know who I am?”

Veronica shook her head. “You look like my ex, but I'm probably just putting his image on yours. Sorry.” She bit her bottom lip, wincing at the small stitches on it.

“Veronica, it's really me, Logan.” He moved the chair back next to her.

Veronica blinked. “How? What? Why?”

Logan chuckled. “Mac called me. Said you were badly injured. I couldn't not come, Veronica.”

“But, we haven't talked since..”

“Since Hearst. Since you left for an internship and went to Stanford.” Logan sat down and picked up her hand.

Keith burst into the room and ran over to Veronica. “Oh, Honey! You scared a lot of people! Don't ever do that again!”

Veronica smiled up at her dad. “Uh. Sorry?”

Keith bent down and kissed her hard on the head, causing her to wince in pain. “I'm gonna go find a doctor. Don't go back to sleep. I have a lot of yelling left to do.” He turned and left as quickly as he entered.

“So, do you remember what happened?” Logan chuckled, watching Keith leave.

“Um. I can't tell you. I have to talk to my boss.” She tried to bite her lip again, but remembered the stitches and stopped herself.

“You're an agent with the FBI?” Logan leaned back in the chair.

“Yea. It's a whole lot of fun.” Veronica deadpanned.

“Been in long?” 

“Uh. Math is hard right now. Six years? Five? I graduated from Stanford and went in.” She leaned her head back and sighed.

“Four. It's been seven years, Veronica.” Logan sighed.

She looked up and over at him. “You look good, in shape. Work out?”

“Navy keeps us active.” He smirked.

“I bet.” She tried to grin and whimpered. “Fuck. I hurt.”

“You look like you hurt.” Logan pouted. “Want me to find that nurse?”

“No. I just can't move. Or breathe. Or think.”

“Piece of cake.” Logan smirked a bit. “I want to ask what this asshole did to you, but I will have to settle for you telling me about your life now. Where is home?”

Veronica sighed. “DC mostly.” She paused. “Am I in Oregon?”

Logan nodded. “Portland.”

“Makes sense.” She thought a moment. “Wonder if Piz is up here.”

“He was here earlier.” Logan tried not to growl.

Veronica looked down to him. “Really? Wow.” 

“Wow?”

“We broke up after uh, the Gory thing and haven't talked since.” Veronica explained.

“Sounds familiar.” Logan smirked. “So, did you get that idea in a package deal? Did Mac and Wallace get the same treatment?”

Veronica fake laughed. “No, of course not.” She sighed. “Can we not argue about how we left things right now?”

Logan nodded. “Alright.”

“So, Mac called you.” It wasn't a question.

“It wasn't Piz.” Logan smirked.

Veronica chuckled and winced.

“I did have a touching embrace with your father earlier. He also covered me up with a blanket when he thought I was asleep. It was nice.”

“Wallace up here too?”

“Tomorrow. Today, I guess.” Logan checked the clock.

The door opened and a doctor came in with Cathy and Keith in tow. 

“Agent Mars? I'm Dr. Roberts. I'll like to talk to you.” 

 

Logan pulled the chair out of the way and leaned against the wall next to Keith. 

“How's she doing?” 

Logan blinked and looked over to Keith. “Uh. She's in pain, but she's talking like she normally does.”

Keith nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Has she been this hurt before?”

“She's had some close calls, nothing this extensive.” Keith turned and looked to Logan who was blinking over at him. “She's been shot a couple times. This was someone taking their time to hurt her.”

Logan coughed and looked to Keith with his mouth hanging open. “Shot? A couple times?”

Keith smirked. “She's fine. Neither were life threatening. I can understand your shock though. I wasn't pleased with those phone calls either. But they were better than last night's call.” He sobered a bit. “I'm so glad she's awake. The doctor wasn't optimistic when she first got admitted.” Keith's voice got really soft. “I thought I was going to lose her.”

“You ok with her being an agent?” Logan asked softly.

“Special Agent, and she has training and backup and protocols she's supposed to follow.” Keith chuckled a bit to himself. “It's probably the safest of all the options in law enforcement.” He turned to Logan. “She's gotten medals.”

Logan raised a brow. “Yea?”

“You have too.” Keith knowingly smiled.

“I have.” Logan blushed a bit.

“You've made something of yourself, Logan. I'm very proud of you, son.” Keith smiled up at Logan.

Logan blinked and grinned. “Uh, Thank you very much, Mr. Mars.”

“No, Logan. Thank you.” Keith slapped Logan on the back. 

 

A few hours later, an older man in a suit showed up. He walked inside and glared to Logan and Keith. “Out.”

Logan tilted his head and opened his mouth, but Keith grabbed his arm. Keith turned to the man. “Alright.” He pulled Logan out behind him. “That's her boss.”

The man waited for the door to close and walked over to Veronica. She looked up at him with her exposed eye. “Sir.”

“Yea, cut that crap. You ok?”

She nodded. “I think I will be. The breaks will take a while to heal.”

“How's your stomach?”

“Hurts. Getting skin sliced off is rather painful.” Veronica pouted.

“I bet. Any idea why you survived and the others didn't?” He sat in a chair and watched her.

“Not really. I think maybe he might have respected me, for fighting back.”

“The other girls had defensive marks.”

Veronica thought. “Maybe I wasn't his type? Maybe he didn't want the death penalty for killing a government official?”

“Maybe he thought you had died and he gave up on you.”

“I was told I was found in a ditch. That's not his M.O. He buries them alive in shallow graves.” 

“Maybe he was interrupted.”

Veronica shook her head. “I was thrown from a car, rolled out.”

“So he had help? Or did he stop the car?”

Veronica thought for a moment. “Fuck. I think he had help. I don't remember the car stopping. I remember he pushed me out of the back seat, but there was someone else driving.”

Her boss pulled out a notepad. “Remember anything about his appearance?”

“Caucasian, clean shaven, brown, or dark blonde hair. He was at least in his twenties, but he could be in his forties. I didn't get a good look at his face.”

“Either of them say anything to you?” 

“Evans was the only one who talked. He is a sick, demented fuck.” Veronica calmed herself. “He tried to toy with me. He would tell me what he intended to do, then do it. Like, he told me he was going to tie me up and strip skin from my stomach. Then he did it.”

“Anything else you can remember?”

“I was attacked in the warehouse then driven to where I was found. I think it caught Evans off guard. I don't think I was his normal because he likes to plan out each piece and with me, it was whatever came to mind at the time.”

“Well, I'm passing off the case.” When Veronica perked up to complain. “You need rest. You are on medical leave and will not be doing any investigating until further notice.” He forced a grin. “Got me, Mars?”

Veronica nodded. “I got you.” She sighed. “I'll email my notes and reports to whoever you give the case to. Just let me know.”

“Thatta girl.” He stood. “We're gonna send you to your father, I think. Unless you would rather go back to an empty apartment and wobble around for a couple months?”

“Nah. Dad would appreciate the visit. He could wheel me around the zoo.” She fake smiled.

“You'll be paid. Go to Mexico for all I care. Just no working.” He gave her a hard look. 

“I promise, I won't touch my cases until you give me the thumbs up.” 

His face softened considerably. “I'm glad it looks like you'll make it, Mars. I'll be in touch.” 

“Thanks, Jack.”

Jack turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

“Dad?”

A man jumped into the room and gasped at the sight of her. He ran up to her and looked her over. “What the hell, supafly?”

“I thought it would get me inside the mind of the killer by being a victim. I admit, my plan had flaws.” She smirked.

“You look horrible.” Wallace frowned. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Veronica rolled her eye.

He nods to her bandage. “What's up with your other eye?” He was timid.

“Oh, plucked it out with his bare hand.” 

Wallace gasped.

“Kidding.” Veronica chuckled, watching Piz slowly slip inside her room behind Wallace. “I have a cut, apparently. The eye is fine, but there's stitches that would be better covered.” 

“Veronica...” Piz frowns.

“Hi Piz. I was just wondering if you were on this side of the country or not.”

Piz came closer. “Jesus. You look horrible.”

“Wow. You boys sure know how to charm a lady.” Veronica smirked.

“Who was the dude that was just in here?” Wallace asked, checking out the bruises on the non-bandaged side of Veronica's face.

“Boss. He's sending me home to Dad to recover.”

“Back to Neptune?” Wallace smiled.

“Yes. You promise to come over for movie nights?” 

“Of course! I'll even bring Mac.”

“Have you seen Logan?” Piz asked softly.

“He was in here when I woke up. I saw Mac and my dad and now you guys. I feel like I never left Neptune and my name is Dorothy.” 

“I'm the scarecrow, right?” Wallace smirked.

“Whatever you want, Papa Bear.” Veronica smirked back.

“Papa Bear?” Piz raised a brow.

Wallace shrugged. “Head injuries.” He looked to Veronica and smirked.

 

The next couple days were extremely boring for Veronica. She couldn't walk or move or do anything but sit and visit with people. She was fine with that, but after three days, she was exhausted. Once she was told of her discharge, Logan got a charter plane to take them all back to Neptune. He claimed it was so she didn't have to go through all that security. Piz went home to New York and the rest went to California.

The second day back, Keith was changing Veronica's bandages. She had most of them removed from her head before she left the hospital. Now, she was sitting with her shirt pulled up, exposing her sliced and skinned stomach.

“Did they talk to you about surgery for this?” Keith winced, looking down at it.

“Um. They are more interested in it not getting infected, Dad.” Veronica sighed, leaning back.

The doorbell chimed and Keith stood up. “Don't move.” He winked down at her mocked shock face.

“Hey, I just wanted to check in. How are-” The voice cut off.

Veronica turned and smiled up at Logan. “Hey.”

“What the fuck?”

Veronica looked down to her stomach. “I guess no one told you. Apparently, there's easier ways to have an abortion.” She smirked.

Keith gasped and shook his head. “Bad, daughter.”

“What the fuck happened?” Logan stood still, eyes glued to her exposed wound.

“I have been skinned. It's not fun.” Veronica sighed and leaned back.

“Seriously?” Logan looked up to her face.

“Yea.” Veronica answered softly.

“Are you ok?” 

Veronica smirked a bit and nodded. “Yes. I'm going to be fine. It hurts and itches.” She turned to her father. “Can you maybe put the new bandage on now?”

Keith sighed and sat back down. He applied the cream to her stomach, then slipped a bandage on the top of it. He secured it and picked up the wrappers and supplies. “I'm going to go to the office for an hour or so.” He looked to Veronica. “Don't leave this house.” He turned to look up to Logan. “She's not to leave unless it's an emergency.”

Logan nodded. “Aye-aye, sir.” 

Keith smirked. “I like military Logan.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes at her father and scooted herself up on the couch so she could lean against the back. She pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach.

Once Keith was out of the house, Logan turned and glared down at Veronica. “Tell me.”

Veronica reached over and grabbed a can with a straw in it. She sipped. “Tell you what?”

“About your stomach, about this guy.” He moved around nervously.

“He's being hunted by FBI. It's an open case. I can't just tell you about a suspect.” Veronica returned the can to it's spot on the table and looked up at Logan.

“I thought you got your injuries from fighting with him. Why didn't you tell me you were tortured?” Logan looked down at her. 

“Because I didn't want this conversation?”

“You don't think I would have noticed your skinned stomach at some point?” Logan asked, shocked.

“I was hoping that by the time you saw my bare stomach, the suspect would be caught.” 

“What did he do?” Logan's voice was soft.

Veronica sighed. She looked up at him. “I found him in a warehouse. I was with my partner-” She stopped when she saw a raised brow on his face. “Yes, I have a partner. He was calling it in while I looked to see what was inside. He was knocked out and chained inside. I got the short straw and got to work out my kick ass moves on him.” She karate chopped the air. “It's actually pretty impressive with normal suspects. This guy just got the drop on me.” She looked away, adjusting her shirt a bit. “Literally, he dropped on me.” She lifted her right arm, still in a cast. “He landed on my arm. I fought him off, even dragged the fight outside.” She looked up at Logan, her voice soft. “He pulled me back inside.” 

Logan moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. “Keep talking to me.”

“He kicked at my leg a few times, until he heard a snap.” She touched the cast. “It's not the cleanest break. I'll probably need surgery on it.” She paused. “He beat the crap out of me then chained me up. He cuffed my left wrist and attached me to a pipe overhead.” Veronica slowed herself down. She needed to remember Logan wasn't an investigator. He wasn't used to just dealing with the hard facts. “He waited until I passed out and put me on a table. He cut my shirt, exposed my belly and woke me up with him peeling my skin off.” She sighed. “He is a very sick man who plans out his murders weeks in advance. I wasn't planned. I was released.”

“You were abandoned on the side of the road like garbage, Veronica!” Logan was upset. “Someone did this to you.”

“And that someone is going to pay.” Veronica was calm. “My partner is out there with other agents, trying to find him before this happens to someone else, someone who has no idea why it is happening to her.”

“Her? Does he only kill women?” Logan held her left hand.

“Yes. My partner has some bruises, apparently. Nothing nearly this bad.” She gestures to herself. “The agents will find him and they will get justice.”

Logan smiled a small bit. “You seem like you mean justice for this, and not vengeance.”

“I've mellowed. Also, so much red tape.” Veronica smirked. 

“So, did he do anything else?” Logan asked softly.

“He was creepy, like most serial murderers you see in film. But, no. Kicked my ass, removed some flesh, kicked me out of a moving vehicle. That's it.”

Logan ran his hands through his short hair. “Jesusfuck.”

Veronica smirked. “I'm gonna steal that. The guys will love it.”

Logan perked up. “What guys?”

Veronica kept her smirk. “All my concubines?”

Logan raised a brow.

“My co-workers. It's a big ole boys club. They like to cuss.” She sighed.

“Veronica, I just don't want to go back to work and worry about you.” Logan sighed.

Veronica chuckled. “How hypocritical of you.”

Logan looked over at her. “Excuse me?”

“I'm sure flying over enemy territory and shooting targets with missiles or whatever is 100% safe.” She smirked.

“It's not the same.” Logan defended. 

Veronica sighed and adjusted a bit. “Alright. Let's play this game. Tell me how you being a fighter pilot is super safe compared to be being an FBI agent.”

“I don't get tortured.” He forced the words out of his mouth.

“You could. You could get shot, eject out of your plane and get captured by the enemy, and tortured.” She was very calm. 

Logan stared at her. “Thanks for that.”

She smirked. “You knew it was a possibility. You are even trained on how to handle the situation, should it happen.”

He raised a brow. “I am?”

“I am and I'm not supposed to leave US territories.” She smirked. “Ever been waterboarded? That shit is fun.”

Logan blinked at her. “You've been waterboarded? Jesusfuck.”

Veronica smirked. “As part of my training, sure.”

Logan watched her. “Your dad said you were shot a couple times.”

Veronica sighed. “Yea. I doubt they shoot at planes, right? I mean, they are only missile-loaded gas-guzzlers. Why would they try to shoot them down?”

“Where?” He ignored most of what she just said.

“Lower leg.” She points to her broken leg. She moves her shirt off her shoulder and exposes a small scar. 

“Ronica...” He looks at the scar and runs a finger over it.

“I know, it sucked.” She bit her tongue to keep from making a joke. “How long are you planning to be an aviator?”

Logan shrugged. “I don't know. I love it. I love flying. I had planned to rise up the ranks.”

“Ranks, spanks.” Veronica muttered.

Logan blinked and tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, just something we say. It's stupid.”

“Veronica, we're actually communicating. Let's keep this going. Talk to me.” Logan smirked.

“Grunts do all the work, higher up's just push paperwork. Most of us thrive in the middle. Like, you enjoy flying. Do you want to rise up so high you don't get the missions anymore?”

“Never.” He smirked.

“Me either. I love the hunt. You know that.”

“I do.” Logan sighed. “So now, I get to go back to work and worry.” 

“When do you go back?”

“I'm on leave for a couple months.”

Veronica smirked. “Really? Does this mean you're going to stalk me for a couple months?”

“Stalking means the father doesn't open the door for you.” He chuckled. “How long is projected recovery?”

“No idea yet. At least that long, I suspect.”

Logan was quiet for a minute. “Veronica, just so you know, I'm here for you.”

Veronica smiled. “Thank you, Lo. That's very sweet of you.”

Logan shook his head. “No.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I'm here for us.”

Veronica raised a brow. “Us?”

“Yes. I still have very deep feelings for you.”

Veronica blinked. “Oh.” 

Logan clinched his jaw. “But you don't for me.”

“No! I mean, I don't-” Veronica growled. “I'm dating someone.” 

Logan blinked. “You are?”

“Yea. I'm sorry. I thought you were just being a friend.” Veronica bit her lip, ignoring the stitches.

“No one said anything.” Logan softly replied.

“It's not something I've shared. Oh, Lo, I'm sorry.”

“Is he serious?” Logan looked down.

“He asked me to move in.”

“Jesusfuck.” Logan stood and walked around the room. “We have the worst possible luck.” He looked back at her. “It's not Piz, is it?” He smirked.

She grinned a bit. “No, it's not Piz. Or Duncan, before you even ask that.”

“It's weird. I would accept Duncan.” Logan leaned against the wall across from the couch.

“You know that after Lilly died, Duncan and I were never the same. Or maybe I should say after you.” She smirked. “You ruined me.”

“What?” Logan perked up.

“Yea. I never felt the love for him that I had before. He was a great first love. He broke my heart then Lilly died and everything got so fucked up. When we tried again, we weren't he same people. We cared for one another, but it was never love again. Not like the love I had for you.”

“Had?”

“Have.” Veronica looked down to her shirt hem again. “I've come to realize I'll always love you, Logan. I will always feel this pull of yours and want you to only have happiness and success in life.” 

“But you don't want to be with me?” His voice was so soft.

“Why did you come to see me in Portland?” She looked up.

“You could have died. I had to see you.” He watched her. “I had to give us another shot if you were going to make it out of there because I couldn't breath without you nearby. And if you weren't going to make it, I had to say goodbye.”

Veronica was silent for a while. “Can you get me my phone?”

Logan sighed. “Yea. Where is it?”

“Kitchen? I don't know.” She laughed a bit.

Logan moved towards the kitchen. He looked around the island. He looked to the counter and walked along the whole length of it. He turned and blinked. Veronica was standing, awkwardly, on the other side of the pillar. “What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking!” Logan moved towards her.

When Logan reached her, she pouted. “I was finally chasing you. You messed me up.”

Logan tilted his head. “Um. What?”

“You always chase after me. Every time we had a fight or whatever, you came to me. This time, I was coming to you.”

“You came to me after I broke up with you at Hearst.” He smirked, supporting her standing form. “Can we go back to the couch? You are making me nervous.”

“I'm on amazing pain pills.” She shook her head. “Oh! I remember that. Piz kind of caused that.”

“Piz caused you to come running back into my arms?” Logan laughed, turning and leading her back toward the couch.

“Yea. We were talking about feeling the real thing. He was totally trying to get with me, but he made me realize we had the real thing.” She grinned up at him. “I still need my phone.”

Logan chuckled. “Who do you need to call this instant?”

Veronica sighed, leaning back onto the couch. “My boyfriend.”

Logan sighed. “Oh. Um. It's not in the kitchen. Can't you use the landline?”

“I never memorized his number. Maybe it's in the bedroom?”

Logan pulled out his phone and called her cell. It was disconnected. “I need your new number.” 

Veronica reached out and took his phone. She dialed her own phone number and they heard the ringing in another room. Logan stood and turned back. “Stay, or I'll tie you down.”

Veronica smirked. “Kinky.” She held his phone to her ear. “Wow. This bitch isn't answering.”

Logan chuckled and walked around. The ringing stopped. “Call it again!” He yelled back. But she didn't. He looked around the room, trying to find it.

 

Veronica blinked up at Johan Evans standing in her father's living room.

“It took a while to find out where you were. You look to be mending.” He chuckled a bit. “I don't usually get to see my victims on the mend. It's surreal.” 

Veronica didn't say anything but typed herself a text and hoped Logan would stay hidden. 

“So, you don't seem happy to see me. Is this because I didn't send flowers?”

“Must be it.” Veronica tried to be calm.

“My deepest regrets, Agent. I will make sure to send them to the funeral home.” He walked closer, gun in hand.

“I like irises.” She exhaled slowly. “So, when did you start working with someone else?”

He stopped and lifted a brow. “Someone else? Who else?”

“The man driving the car. What's his deal?”

 

Logan grinned, hearing the chime of a text message and found her phone. He looked to see the message was sent from his own phone. 

Call 911, do not engage

He blinked. He wondered what she meant. As he moved to walk back down the hall, he heard Veronica talking to someone. He got closer, still hidden. She was talking to someone about the car. Logan walked back to the bathroom and closed the door almost all the way. He called 911 and told the operator that a wanted man was in the home of a friend and was making threats. He told the operator that the FBI was looking for this man for attacking one of their own agents and that same agent was in the house. He gave the address and hung up. He walked back down the hall, listening.

 

“So, the car rolled without a driver and you pushed me out at the same time?” Veronica chuckled. She muted Logan's phone as it connected to Jack's personal cell phone number.

“I'm telling you, I work alone. I don't need help, especially with a pint-sized fed like you.” Evans laughed loudly.

“Alright. So, why do you do kill, Evans? I mean, who am I going to tell? You are about to put a bullet in me and I'm defenseless.”

“Heh. Why do I kill? Not one for the simple questions, are you, Agent?” He chuckled and walked closer. He still wasn't aiming the gun at her.

“I really am not. So, tell me. What drives you, a normal Midwestern boy to murder girls? Did they turn you down too many times?”

Evans growled and raised the gun. “I don't rape, Agent!”

“True. Thank goodness for small miracles. But, seriously, you only kill women. That usually means you have something against women.” Veronica kept calm.

“I don't want to kill men.” He shrugged, his hand shaky with the gun.

“Hey, you can lower the gun. I'm not going anywhere.” She smiled.

He growled, but lowered it. “I'm not doing that for you.”

“I know. Guns are heavy. It sucks when you raise it up before you intend to use it. Your whole arm trembles with the weight of it.” Veronica twisted and grabbed her can, sipping through the straw again. “So, women. What makes them so appealing to kill?”

“I, uh, I don't know.” He was getting a bit flustered.

“Well, let's think it out. Ok, it's not sexual, so we'll scratch that from the list.”

“I suppose it's the power.” He mumbles, a little unsure of himself.

“You enjoy the power over them?” 

Evans nods. “Yes. I like the sounds they make when I break them.”

“And that's why you torture them? Why you tortured me?”

Evans nods, smiling. “I like the sounds of bones snapping. I should have punched at your ribs more. They made a delicious sound when I broke them.” He moaned softly in memory.

“And so, why do you kill them?”

“No witnesses. That and to put them out of their misery.” He stepped closer to her. “I mean, you are in so much pain right now. I could end that for you.”

“Actually, I don't feel much pain right now. I'm on some pretty amazing pain killers. I'm not scheduled for more pain for another eight hours.”

“What?” He looked disappointed.

“Yea, I just took it a bit a go and they last for about that long.” She finished her soda and put the can back on the table.

“But, how will you make those noises?” His shoulders dropped.

“You'll have to wait. Want to watch a movie?” She points to the television.

“No! I want to fucking kill you!” He screamed down at her, but didn't lift his gun.

Veronica didn't have time to make a comment. A shot rang out, hitting the window and entering Evans' head. He fell hard to the floor, making a loud thud.

Logan came rushing out, eyes wide. Veronica lifted a hand to him. “Logan, wait!”

He stopped and looked down to the man on the floor. He looked back up to her. 

“Don't come in here until there's an all clear. They don't know you. I don't want them to shoot you.” She picked up Logan's phone that was on her lap and unmuted it. “Jack? Yea. They got him. We're fine. No more known hostiles in the house. One civilian.” She smiled up at Logan. “Thanks, Boss.” She ended the call and deleted Jack's number from Logan's phone.

“Are you ok?” Logan was panting from the hallway.

Veronica nodded. “Same as I was when you left.” She waved in some agents. “That's my friend. Don't shoot him.” She smirked, pointing to Logan.

Logan gave a weak smile to the agents who motioned for him to exit the hall. He walked around the body, which another agent was inspecting. “Your dad is going to kill me.”

“I doubt that. You called 911, right?” She looked up at him.

“You were almost murdered in his home.” Logan was shaking.

“We helped take down a known murderer and my attacker in his home.” Veronica corrected. She turned to an agent. “Bald guy, 62 years old, Keith Mars. When he asks what happened, and he will, lead with that his daughter is alright.” 

The agent smiled and radioed it in.

“This is what you deal with?” Logan walked past her and sat on the couch next to her. “This is what you do?”

“I question people. I figure out the clues. But yea, I get the bad guys, or bait them into getting a good shot for a sharpshooter.” She handed over his phone. “Thanks for giving me this. It helped.”

Logan raised a brow and handed her phone over to her. “How?”

“Called my boss, let him listen in while making the plan. It's about teamwork now, Echolls.” She smirked. “I have learned that people have my back if I allow them.”

“Wow.” He let out a slow breath. “How did you know he wouldn't shoot you?”

“I guessed. He liked to torture his victims. He spent so much time on making it hard for me to get away, I didn't think he would just shoot me, not when I was so tempting and harmless.”

“There were a couple times I was sure he was going to shoot you. I kept wanting to come running out.” He took her right hand, even though it was in a cast and held it.

“I'm very glad you didn't. He would have shot you.”

“I thought he didn't kill men.” Logan lifted a brow.

“He might not have killed you, but you would have a bullet in you. Thank you for listening to me.” She looked over at him. “One less crazy person in the world.”

“Veronica?!” Keith yelled from the back door. He rushed into the living room.

“Hey Pops.” Veronica smiled. “Sorry, had to bring work home.”

Keith was looking down at the body in his living room. “Is that..?”

“Johan Evans. He's the guy who beat me up. Feel free to shoot him again. No one here will tell on you. Just give us a head's up. Random gunshots make us uneasy.”

“Did you..?” He let it hang there.

“Sharpshooter, through the window.” Veronica pointed to the bullet hole in the window. “They will tape that for now, but I'll make sure you get it replaced as soon as possible.”

“Veronica baited him beautifully, Mr. Mars.” Logan spoke up. “She remained calm and in control.”

Keith turned and looked at Logan. “And where were you?”

Veronica put a hand on Logan's leg and looked up at her father. “I ordered him to call 911 and remain hidden. I had it, Dad. I had help on the line and didn't put him at risk.”

Keith smiled. “That's my girl.”

“Agent Mars?” A man in a suit stood before her. “I need to take your statement, then your friend's.” He looked to Logan.

 

While Logan statement was taken, she played with her phone. She added Logan's number to her contacts. She called her boyfriend.

“Hey, Baby. How ya feeling?” His voice lovingly came through the line.

“I'm alright. The asshole showed up at my dad's. We got him though. All is well.” Veronica nervously played with the couch's cushion.

“Oh? Well, that's good. Is he dead?” 

“Yea.” Veronica paused. “We need to talk.”

“Oh crap.” He chuckled. “Is this about me asking you to move in? Cause we don't have to. We can keep it casual and stuff.”

“It's about Logan.”

“Seriously?” Her boyfriend sighed. “You didn't seem healed enough to jump into bed with him.”

“We haven't jumped into bed. We've talked a bit.” Veronica sighed.

“Talked?” He laughed. “So, what did you two talk about, Veronica?” The way he said her name was so hateful.

“We still love each other. We're going to be a couple again.” Veronica sighed.

“And what happens to me?” 

“You find someone who can love you without being hung up on her ex.” Veronica calmly said. “I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see him, but he came up to see me in the hospital. He lives in the same town as my dad. I didn't realize I missed him as much as I did.” 

“And our history means nothing compared to be almighty Logan fucking Echolls.” It wasn't a question.

She didn't argue it. “I will send someone by to pick up my things. Just, text me when you have them boxed up.”

“I'm not sure they will make it through the garbage disposal. But no fear, your boyfriend can buy you new shit.”

“I'll see you around. Take care of yourself.” Veronica knew he was upset and was trying not to start a fight with him.

“Fuck you.” He hung up on her.

Veronica sighed and put her phone on her lap.

“You look like you'd rather be spelunking.” Logan smirked.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend.” She sighed. She didn't look up.

“By phone? Or text? Or email? Or social media?”

Veronica smirked, finally looking up. “I called him. I would have done it face to face, but I have trouble relocating at the moment.”

“How'd it go?” Logan came and sat on the couch.

“He threatened my clothes with his garbage disposal.”

“Ouch.”

“Said you could just buy me new clothes.” She turned and looked up at him.

“Wow. I don't see why you guys didn't make it. He seems so nice.”

Veronica leaned onto Logan's chest. “I'm so tired of dating other people.”

Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around her gently. “Hear, Hear!” He leaned down and kissed her head.

“So, this is it? We're going to try this again?”

“I was hoping for actually doing it, not trying.” She could hear the smirk.

“And so, we're back?”

“Like herpes, baby.”

“Ugh. Not the way to sell it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, leave feedback and/or kudos!


End file.
